


Friend of a friend

by rozequartz



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Open ended, as platonic or romantic as your little heart desires, basically everyone just loves teasing giwook, dongmyeong lowkey ships them, giwook coworker zones dongju tho so there's that, had to fight the urge to title this "ring on my ears", harin and kanghyun are only mentioned, he's just here for the drama honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozequartz/pseuds/rozequartz
Summary: "You’re really stupid, you know that?""Of course… why else do you think I’d have stayed this long?""I'm talking about the fact that you are literally stuck to the meeting room carpet because you thought wearing THAT many earrings was a good idea.""HEY!"or: WeUs maknaes' cute, awkward encounter at the company followed by some light teasing from Dongmyeong
Relationships: Lee Giwook | CyA & Son Dongju | Xion, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Friend of a friend

**Author's Note:**

> these two rarely interact so I made up a little story to fill the void
> 
> this is my first fic so there might be mistakes!

It was late. Like really late. Like so late that it was now early. Early morning. 6:18 a.m. to be exact.

Giwook didn’t know why he didn’t just get off of work when he felt like crashing. Maybe it was just too warm in his small studio. Cracking the door ajar for a split second and feeling the contrast of the cool air just outside in the hallway triggered his fight, flight, or freeze response, and ironically, his body chose freeze to avoid freezing out in the cool night air without a proper jacket.

Now it was morning and although he only got in a few hours of sleep while seated upright in the tiny, tiny room, he felt quite refreshed. Even though it might not have been healthy, he decided to just stay there, instead of returning to his dorm first.

He didn’t need to be at the company for long that day anyways. He actually didn’t have any official work that he needed to get done and wasn’t even required to show up at all. He suspected that none of his bandmates would be around and took the opportunity to have the band room to himself as he often did. Of course he always enjoyed Harin and Kanghyun’s company there, but the creative process was just different when he was by himself with access to the other members’ instruments, testing out new melodies that sounded terrible and notes that technically didn't go well together but were still somehow pleasing to the ear. Times like this were when he could be his most creative. Just him and his wild musical impulses that either ended in works of genius or auditory disasters.

Giwook had a special reason for staying at the studio today. He wasn't working on a Onewe song, it was something for his soundcloud (a/n which you, kind reader, should totally check out [here](https://soundcloud.com/latecya)). He was working on a song for a friend… Okay, not for a friend, more like about a friend… a "friend?" Could he even call it that? Is a friend of a friend automatically your friend if you’ve associated with the same people for several years? Friend of a friend was maybe the most accurate. Friend by association? Friend-in-law? Giwook wasn’t sure, but he didn’t really care for labels much anyways. Why was he writing a song about someone he barely knew, one may ask. Well Giwook had a problem. That may be putting it too calmly, because to Giwook it had recently become a significant dilemma. How could he still be not much more than acquaintances with his CHILDHOOD BEST FRIEND'S TWIN BROTHER?? Honestly "coworker" would be a more accurate term at that point. Okay, maybe Giwook cared for labels more than he would like to admit…

He was never actually planning on showing the song to Dongju specifically. Because as much as Giwook would like to perform such a gesture, it was still risky. What if Dongju actually already considered them friends, then what? The situation would become a hell of a lot more awkward than it already was, if that was even possible.

Because the issue was already on his mind quite often these days, especially after Dongju made a passing comment about their strange relationship on vlive recently, he had plenty of thoughts he could channel into writing witty lyrics and catchy verses. Of course he would have to be quite vague though, or play it off as if he was writing about the awkwardness of pursuing new romantic endeavors or something typical like that. Kind of like what Kanghyun had done in writing 0&4, later revealing that some of the lyrics were inspired by his lighthearted frustrations working with Harin.

Giwook didn't have much left to do to finish the song. Technically, he finished it several days ago. But Giwook was a perfectionist who didn't want to put out anything for the world to hear without giving himself a few days to take a break from the song and then come back to it with fresh ears just before he planned to release it. He actually didn't show it to his members for advice this time, in fear he would accidentally let Dongju's name slip in the process. He didn't want to go through the trouble of explaining why he was writing an entire song about the Oneus member, especially not to his bandmates who already gave him shit for their awkward relationship.

He listened to the funky track once, twice, five times now…. he hated it…

Jk, he really liked what he came up with. He thought that listeners would find the song relatable and easy to listen to, which was great for a soundcloud release. He added the lyrics to the description and finished typing up the details he needed to be able to post it. Once he was satisfied, he clicked the publish button and his little creation was sent off into the world.

Or at least that was what was supposed to happen. Why wasn't the song uploading? Oh right, he was still on RBW's shitty WiFi. He pulled out his phone to use his data to upload the track, but quite dramatically, his phone died on him just as he was about to connect his laptop. Giwook was TIRED in more ways than one and just wanted to upload the song he told Weves he would publish that morning. He swiftly picked up his laptop and left the band room, hoping he would get better signal in another part of the building. Ironically, he found the meeting room where the members' vlives often cut out to have the most stable connection, so he decided to upload the song from there. While the room had the strongest signal, it still wasn't that good at the moment. Giwook placed his laptop down on the long table. There were no chairs in the room and the carpet looked like it had been freshly cleaned, so he plopped himself down on the floor while he waited.

~ 

"Giwook"

"Hey Giwook"

"GIWOOK"

The mentioned boy jolted awake and his eyes shot open. He felt his ear, shoulder, and hip ache and he realized he was lying flat on the carpeted, but not comfortable, floor.

"Oh my god Giwook are you okay???"

Although he couldn't see him, he recognized that voice: the boy who he just wrote and uploaded an entire song about being awkward around…

"You're starting to scare me Giwook, are you hurt? Why are you on the floor?"

He sounded worried. Giwook scrambled to get up and explain that he was fine and just a bit too tired when he felt a sharp pain in his ear and was pulled back down to the ground by the chain of his long, dangling earring, yelping slightly.

Dongju was kneeling on the ground now, confused at the sorry sight in front of him but relieved that the younger wasn't seriously injured.

"Giwook how long have you been here?"

"Ummm…” he actually didn’t know, he barely knew where he was at that point. “What time is it?"

"Almost 10."

"Oh. Well I stayed the night here so maybe… a lot of hours"

"On the floor???"

"No, not on the floor. At the company."

"Oh. Well why are you on the floor?"

"I don't know. I don't remember lying down here… umm"

"I mean why are you STILL on the floor?"

Oh. Giwook tried to get up again, but the chain hanging on his ear pulled taught and stayed latched on to the rough carpet. Dongju saw the younger's plight and struggled to hold back his laughter.

"You’re really stupid, you know that?"

"Of course… why else do you think I’d have stayed this long?"

"I'm talking about the fact that you are literally stuck to the meeting room carpet because you thought wearing THAT many earrings was a good idea."

"HEY!" Giwook said taken aback by the sudden but obviously playful diss. 

Dongju laughed.

“Do you need help?”

“No, I’m okay.” Giwook put a hand up and grabbed at the earring back, but it was pretty hard to undo with only one hand. Giwook blushed, embarrassed as he realized his best option was to retract his earlier statement and ask the older for help.

Giwook didn’t even need to say anything. Dongju just laughed again.

“Stay still.”

Dongju reached forward, hovering over him as he undid the younger’s earring. Giwook wished he could sink into the floor beneath him and hide there forever. He could feel the other’s cool touch against his warm, flushed ear and cheek. “ _I must look like a total idiot_ ,” he thought.

And he was right. Jk, but he did look a bit silly at that moment. Giwook no longer felt the weight of the chain on his ear and sat up slowly, shoulder and arm still sore from the awkward position he had apparently spent several hours on the ground in. While still seated on the floor (now beside Dongju that is), he reached up to retrieve his laptop and tapped it awake, remembering that he had just posted a new song before his sleepy brain decided it would be a good idea to take a not-so-quick nap on the not-so-comfortable floor. To his disbelief, he saw that the track had STILL not been uploaded.

Giwook sighed and put a hand up to his temple dramatically, capturing Dongju’s attention once again.

“What happened?” The older questioned.

“Hmm? umm..” Giwook started to blush again thinking about the meaning of the song. “I actually came in here earlier to post on soundcloud, but I guess it still hasn’t worked all this time.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you were going to upload something.”

Giwook glanced at him with a questioning look and Dongju continued.

“Dongmyeong always tells me to listen to your songs first when you send him drafts. I think he just steals my good ideas and claims them as his,” Dongju said playfully.

“Oh uhh yeah, I didn’t really ask for his help this time,” Giwook stated awkwardly. He was still very embarrassed at the events that had just occurred, so he tried to take the focus off of himself at the moment.

“So why are you here today?” Giwook blurted, which came out much more accusatory than he meant it to, causing him to blush even harder afterward.

Dongju didn’t seem to mind though. “I have extra vocal lessons later today, but I thought I would come in early and get a morning workout in before that,” he answered. “I’m sorry, but you look awful,” he stated suddenly, tone shifting, startling the younger slightly. “Are you sure you’re not sick? You look like you’re burning up.” With that, he reached over toward Giwook in an apparent attempt to compare their temperatures with the back of his hand.

Instinctively, Giwook faltered away, looking back with wide eyes and leaving Dongju with his hand in the air positioned awkwardly. The older hastily returned to a normal sitting position and muttered a quick sorry. Giwook silently cursed at himself for causing Dongju to apologize for the caring gesture. Why couldn’t he just act normal around him?

“Thank you.” Giwook’s brain remembered the right words to say after a while, causing Dongju to smile and hum in response.

The older stood up and offered a hand down, still skeptical that the younger was feeling alright. He grabbed his hand and stood up, fingers lingering a bit too long as Giwook contemplated telling Dongju about his song.

“I know the song is about me.”

Jk he didn’t actually say that (he barely even learned of the song’s existence a few minutes ago for that matter). He actually told Giwook that he would be going to the company’s gym room and left with a nod.

~

Later that same day, Giwook was back at the dorm playing Animal Crossing on the living room couch, sipping on a bagged drink of some sort. He heard the beeping of the dorm room keypad as Dongmyeong and Yonghoon returned home from god knows where. Yonghoon walked over to him and ruffled his hair from behind, handing him a small box of take-out food.

Dongmyeong came over with his food as well and sat beside Giwook as they ate.

“Did you come home last night?” Dongmyeong asked, mouth full of noodles.

“No.”

Dongmyeong gave him a TELLING look, smirked, and wiggled his eyebrows at the other. Giwook smacked his arm and rushed to explain. “I stayed at the company building.”

“I know. I heard you were there with my brother.”

Giwook almost choked on his food.

“I’m teasing. Dongju told me everything.”

Giwook’s cheeks flushed once again as he was forced to relive the embarrassment from earlier that day. He could hear Yonghoon laughing at him from across the room, which let the younger know that he knew as well.

“He was worried you were sick because he said you looked really hot,” Dongmyeong cocked an eyebrow. “He asked me to check on you... but you look perfectly fine now,” he smirked again.

Giwook rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the suggestive tone. “Yeah. I was just tired and slept at the company”

“On the floor.”

“No, not on the floor, I slept in my studio… mostly.”

Dongmyeong just laughed at the other’s embarrassment.

He changed the subject. “Oh Myeong, have you heard my new song yet?”

“Yes actually, we listened to it in the car earlier as soon as I got the notification,” Dongmyeong replied, gesturing towards Yonghoon. “Why didn’t you tell us you were working on something?”

“Oh... well I just… had a lot of inspiration already.”

“Oh really...” Dongmyeong said, suggestive tone returning slightly as he remembered the romantic theme of the song.

“Hmm, yeah I guess it’s about…”

“About Dongju?” Dongmyeong said totally joking, but Giwook made it too obvious as he didn’t say anything in panic and blushed deeply again. Dongmyeong’s eyes grew in disbelief as he excitedly smacked Giwook on the arm, as the younger swatted him away.

“Wait no, don’t misunderstand...”

“What’s there to misunderstand,” Dongmyeong teased again, but decided to stop when he saw the sorry look on his friend’s face. “Kidding.”

~

“Seriously though, you two would look really good together.”

“SHUT UP!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! I haven't used this site in a while so I hope I did everything okay. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also, It's currently January 1st so happy new year!!!


End file.
